Time to Face the World
by shadow-kiki
Summary: What if you realized that your reality was just a figment of your imagination? Everything that you fought for and everything you worked for was just a dream, but the friends that claim to know you seem awfully familiar.


Time to Face the World

By: shadow-kiki

A lifelong battle had finally ended. Below him were the men and women that had finally brought peace to the land with him as their leader. These allies worked diligently as they wasted no time dousing the final embers with water, yet some had already started checking the bodies strewn across the battlefield. Not all were saved from the bloody battle and some tough choices were made. From his perch he could see every relaxed face that was passed by as the living were carried away. Some of them were friends that two days ago smiled and laughed alongside him, but now lay lifeless. With a sigh he brought his warm hands to his face, he had let them fall and he was to tell their families what demise they had met. He was to tell them that their loved one was no longer able to live out their dream in a country they fought for. Then before he would depart for the next house he would need to leave gold for the family and a gift for the bravery.

The prince sat for a while alone where he could finally bring down his walls and reassemble them to appear sturdy when it was really about to tumble down upon him. "They fought and even if I could go back and tell them that they would meet their doom, they would have still followed through with the plan…" he sat up and brushed his blue locks back. "It was the only chance we had. May they find eternal happiness." The prince stood and climbed down from his perch on the remnants of the castle he was born in, he walked slowly taking in every new details added after the final fight: a large gash in the stone were dragon claws missed in a near attack, wood furnishings splintered across the floor like a crime scene for a brutal murder, and finally a grand painting of his father, mother, sister, and himself ripped, burned, and almost unrecognizable.

"Marth?" the prince turned around, but was met with nothing but an empty hall.

"Who is calling?" Silence. "Hello? Who's here?" He set his hand on the cool hilt of Falchion and crept down the hall. "Hello?" Finally when he approached the final door in the hallway he found it cracked open and lit by an unwavering white light. In one swift movement he swung open the door and unsheathed Falchion, but the target struck first right into his shoulder.

Three heroes scrambled over to their fallen friend each confused with why the brunette collapsed. The hero of time was the first to get there and secured the area with a few well-placed arrows. Second to arrive was the young red headed general that kneelt down and ripped out the arrow lodged in the prince's shoulder. Finally the sword wielding mercenary jogged over tossing his black headband to the redhead before swiping away a stray arrow. The general worked quickly as he tied the headband around the prince's wound tightly.

* * *

"Link, Ike, we need to get him out of here!" The general glanced around the area looking for a small opening, but was met with nothing. "Link, switch with me." In a maneuver similar to a dance the blonde and redhead switched spots without skipping a beat.

"What are you thinking Roy?" the green cladded hero glanced at Marth and frowned.

"Power through like we always do." The blue haired hero teasingly stated as he took down another shadow.

"Close, but not yet Ike. Link look for the exit, we go from there." Link took out a small spyglass and scouted the area quickly.

"About ten yards south." He looked a little to the left. "The archers are hiding out over there though, six in total alongside two mercenaries and the general." Then to the right. "The prince is off to the right defending the crystal, either way its end game."

"I say we finish this." Ike added.

"No, we should just aim for the exit with Marth down. Even with the three of us it'll be difficult to take the prince let alone cover our rear." He clenched his teeth and sliced down a 'mercenary'.

"The general is armed to the teeth Roy!" Ike boomed.

"Ike we can't bother to take on the prince! You know very well what happens every time even if we have Marth in perfect condition!"

The hero of time shook his head as his two hardheaded friends began the war of words. "Marth? You would want them to quit it wouldn't you?" Link nodded and sat next to him. "Yeah, they can be quite stubborn but they'll realize they can't keep it up forever." The blonde took out an arrow, bomb, and the reel to his fishing rod. "Tie the bomb to the arrow and set it off before shooting it in the general's direction? Sure thing Marth." He promptly tied the bomb to his arrow and notched it on his bow. "What's that?" Silence. "Alright I'll tell them. Ike, Roy, arrow bomb at the general, I've got Marth. Roy front heading for the prince, Ike in the rear." He removed a match and lit it. "Three." He put the match in his mouth and took aim. "Two." He lit the bomb and spit out the match. "One." He made a slight adjustment and let the arrow fly.

* * *

End.


End file.
